


i wanna get this right

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a deleted song from Frozen 2, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gift Fic, It's adorable look it up, It's the deleted Kristoff and Anna duet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), With a twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith is ready to propose to his boyfriend, Lance, and wants it to go perfect. But when you put too much pressure on yourself, it takes your significant other to make it all better.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 33





	i wanna get this right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThandieCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThandieCeleste/gifts).



“Wow, this is really the ring that Pops proposed to you with?” Keith looked at his birth mom’s old engagement ring. 

Krolia smiles and nods. “It is, I still remember how nervous he was to propose. Almost dropped it into the wine glass.” She put it in her son’s hand so he could get a closer look. The band was crafted from genuine black tungsten carbide, with purple crystal underneath a detailed black covering. 

“Sounds like him,” Keith chuckled. “But Lance will love it, it’s got a special touch to it. Thank you, Mom.” Krolia nodded again, giving him a hug. 

“Just show him how much you love him.” She encouraged, not realizing the slight pressure that would put on him. 

* * *

Lance was crocheting a new scarf on the couch while a Marvel movie played in the background. It’s not really considered manly to crochet but he never really cared, it was relaxing to him. Spider-Man had just stolen Captain America’s shield when Keith came home with some groceries. “Hey, Mullet.” He teased, not even looking up. 

“Hey, Lance.” Keith chuckled, putting the groceries down on the kitchen counter before going over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Lance giggled, looking at him softly. 

“How was work today, mi amor?” Lance put the scarf to the side and watched him go back to the kitchen to put the groceries, instead of helping like the little brat he can be. 

Keith worked as a tattoo artist, sometimes even doing piercings as well. He even had a few running up his left arm, where Lance liked to trace the artwork when they’re cuddling. Keith’s favorite tattoo was the one on his shoulder, which had the names of who Keith loves most (being Lance, Krolia, his father and Shiro). “It went alright, even had a weird request today. A guy wanted a dinosaur surfing on a wave of blood and in one of his hands a rose.”

“That is a weird one, and oddly specific, how much skin did it take up?”

“The guy’s entire back.” Keith chuckled. Lance smiled, leaning on the back of the couch while watching him fondly. He had his back to his boyfriend, putting stuff away as he thought about what he should do with his proposal. 

Lance got up, sneaking up behind him and hugged Keith from behind, burying his face into his shoulder. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too, Lance.” Keith smiles, kissing Lance’s cheek softly. He blushed from the kiss, giggling. 

I want to make it a moment he’ll never forget, Keith thought. One that I know that he’ll tell our family over and over. 

* * *

A few days later, Lance started to notice how suspicious Keith was being. He was acting all nervous whenever Lance asked about why his backpack was heavy every time he came home or why he wouldn’t let Lance touch it for more than a couple minutes. It was really weird, and he was usually the weird one, not Keith.

So he finally had enough and confronted his fair boyfriend. While they were cooking dinner, Lance put the cheese aside, letting it lean against the grater and turned towards Keith, who was making the pizza dough. 

“Keith, what’s going on with you?” He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow. 

Keith glanced at him, sighing. “Everything’s fine, Lance, I promise. I just can’t tell you what it is just yet.” 

“Honey, I may love surprises,” Lance kisses his cheek. “But you know how impatient I can be with them!” He whined. Keith only chuckles, nuzzling his cheek and went back to kneading the dough. 

Lance frowned. Well, that failed. 

* * *

About a week later, Keith had finally put everything together officially, and asked Lance to show up to the gazebo that they had first told each other “I love you” tonight and to dress nice. And god, he felt so nervous. They’ve been together for five years, since eleventh grade back in high school. He just wanted to give Lance the romantic proposal that he deserves. So Keith better not screw this up or he’ll hate himself forever for it. 

Lance arrived at the gazebo at around seven-thirty and he was surprised at what he saw before him. Keith had placed picture frames and pictures all around on the fence, white Christmas lights were draped across the ceiling and in the middle was Keith sitting at a table with what looked like a….A burnt tablecloth? He raised an eyebrow and walked up the steps.

His boyfriend noticed him and cleared his throat, standing up. “There’s the man of the hour!” Keith chuckled nervously. 

“What’s all this for?” Lance couldn’t help but smile at how handsome he looked. 

“Why don’t you sit down and wait to find out?” He teased. Lance gave him a pout but sat down anyways. He leaned over and noticed a badly burnt candle peeking out from underneath Keith’s chair. Weird. Keith reached underneath the table and pulled out a picnic basket. 

“This is all very romantic, but it still doesn’t answer my question.” Lance watched him put some garlic knots onto his plate, which made him light up. Keith smiled at his reaction. He had gotten the recipe from Lance’s mother, and the only way he was able to get it was by telling her his plan for proposing to her youngest son. 

As soon as they were both dished up, Lance finally noticed what the pictures around them were actually of Keith and him, some even before they were dating! Okay, what level of romantic has his boyfriend reached now? “What’s with all the pictures?” Lance picked up a picture frame that was behind him, which had a picture of him and Keith on their first date at Disneyland. 

“They’re there for a reason, trust me.” Keith gave him a reassuring smile. 

“You’re not going to tell me until after we’ve eaten aren’t you?”

“Actually I just wanted to plate up the food first before I got into what I wanted to say,” He stood up and cleared his throat. “Lance, we’ve been together for five years.”

“Five amazing years.” Lance smiles. 

Keith nodded. “We also know that I can be really romantic when I want to be.”

“Yeah, you can be a serious sap, I love our cuddles.” 

Keith chuckled, picking up a nearby photo and looked at it fondly. “I do too, you fit perfectly in my arms. Anyways, the photographs around us are there to represent a lifelike scrapbook, showcasing our relationship.” Lance made an o with his mouth before giggling. “And tonight I want to make you swoon.” A bright blush spread across his surprised boyfriend’s face. 

Keith smirked, taking Lance’s hands and lifted him up from the chair. “ _I wanna get this right, baby,_ ” He started to sing, which made Lance giggle excitedly. “ _I wanna thrill you in the way you deserve._ ” 

Keith let go of his hands, and spun him a bit. “ _I wanna blow your mind, darling,_ ” Lance was grinning with a raised eyebrow, having no idea what he was up to. “ _I’m just having trouble getting up the nerve._ ” Whoops, Keith didn’t mean to say that. 

“ _I wanna give you what you want! I wanna be the man you choose, I wanna sweep you off your feet,_ ” Keith dipped a deeply blushing Lance. “ _Without puking on your shoes_.”

“What?” Lance questioned, tilting his head. 

Keith wanted to slap himself for that. He says stupid stuff when he’s nervous. “ _Maybe I’ll do better in the candlelight! I gotta get this right._ ”

“But we don’t have a candle?” He blinked. 

“ _No, no, no, stay right where you are, I’ll put out the fire, my love._ ” Keith tried to play it off cool. “ _I wanna make you swoon, baby. I wanna rock you with my righteous romance,_ ” He lifted Lance up and stood behind him while doing some dance moves. “ _I wanna set a mood, darling. But I’m sweating through the seat of these pants._ ”

Lance blinked again. “Are you okay?”

“ _I had planned to read a poem. I thought I’d play a little lute,_ ” Keith smiled and reached into his pocket. “ _Ooh, here’s a thing. I’ve got a ring, I didn’t bring? Oh, shoot!_ ” His face dropped when he couldn’t find the ring box in his pocket. He had literally been planning this for weeks and he forgot the most crucial part of the whole thing?! How stupid could he be!

Lance frowned, cupping his cheek after seeing how defeated he looked. He hated seeing Keith sad. “Honey, were you planning on proposing?” Lance spoke softly as he asked the question. 

The longer haired male couldn’t meet his eyes so he just nodded. 

Lance traced his cheek softly, having no idea how to make him feel better. But then he suddenly gets an idea. He let go of Keith and raced down the steps, plucking a few strands of grass from the ground. Keith watched him curiously. The tanned one was carefully braiding the strands together into a circular ring that would hold for at least a few minutes. Once he was finished, he went back to where Keith stood. 

“Keith Kogane,” He blurted out nervously and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” Lance held up the grass ring, his words leaving his mouth awkwardly. 

Keith’s eyes widened, a dark red blush spreading from one cheek across his nose to the other cheek. “Oh yeah, I will, darling.” He teased. Lance laughed, hugging him happily. 

“I’ll marry you too, with or without the ring. It’s sweet of what you were trying to do.” Keith kissed his cheek. 

“I must’ve left it in our dresser on my side so I can just put it on your finger when we get home.” Keith jokingly puts the grass ring on his finger. 

Lance giggles. “I love you.”  
  


“I love you too.” Keith kissed him happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a one-shot in awhile so I'm kinda out of practice. Anyways, this goes out to my beautiful and lovely girlfriend, and it's her birthday today! We met because of Klance so I figured a Klance one-shot would be a sweet gift.  
> I adore you sweetie and I hope you have the best birthday ever, despite us being long distance and social distancing <3
> 
> P.S. The whole gazebo idea is one I've done before and when I told my gf about it before we started dating she loved it so I wanted to work with it again.


End file.
